poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fake Crash
Fake Crash is a character from the Crash Bandicoot series. He first appeared in Crash Bandicoot: Warped (otherwise known as Crash Bandicoot 3). In this game, he is a background character who begins appearing in stages once you have completely cleared the game. He later appeared in Crash Team Racing and Crash Nitro Kart as a playable character, and his most recent playable appearance is in Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled. In Crash Team Racing (1999 edition), Fake Crash's guardian mask was Uka Uka, signifying that he was a villain. However, in Crash Bandicoot N. Tranced for the Gameboy Advance, Fake Crash assists the other Bandicoots in defeating N. Trance, meaning he seemingly had a change of heart. This was reflected in Crash Nitro Kart, where his guardian mask had been changed to Aku Aku. However, in Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled, Fake Crash's guardian mask is once again Uka Uka, meaning that he is, again, a villain-- or maybe he's just neutral..? Trivia *During the original run of the Crash Bandicoot series, Fake Crash was a very popular character in Japan-- almost as popular as Crash himself. He starred alongside Crash in multiple merchandise lines and commercials. He was even playable in the Japanese version of Crash Bash, but not in any other version. *In Crash Bandicoot N. Tranced, Fake Crash was redesigned to be wearing green pants instead of blue pants, possibly so that he would look less like Crash. This was also shown in Crash Nitro Kart. However, as of Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy and Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled, he's back to wearing blue pants. Gallery Fake Crash by CRASHARKI.png Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:On and Off Villains Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Crazy characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Pure of Heart Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Idiots Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Clones of other characters Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Clones Category:Evil Creations Category:Villains with heroic counterparts Category:Misfits Category:Bear's Adventure villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Comic Relief